


Home is Where the Heart is

by rabesday



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesday/pseuds/rabesday
Summary: Mary Eunice finds out what Christmastime is all about.





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, but mary is my all time favorite character so i tried to write one for her. sort of a character study?? idk, but take it as you want.

Christmas was coming. Snow was falling in Massachusetts, and the joy was obvious in the air. Christmastime meant everything for just about everyone - the rich and poor. The Mckee household was no exception. Despite having barely anything to spend for Christmas, Edward and Ruth wanted to try their very best to give their two year old child a good holiday. It was the first year Mary Eunice would somewhat understand what was going on, and they were excited. 

The first thing they did was buy a Christmas tree. Of course, the little chubby blonde didn’t understand. She’d gone around saying “Tree?” She knew what a tree was, but she didn’t know why they were walking through so many - the girl was used to seeing buildings and cars everywhere. When the small family brought one home, Mary was confused as to why it was sitting in their house. 

Ever since the tree came home and was decorated, Mary Eunice’s curious blue eyes were glued to the enormous object in their small living room. It was a giant to her, it was so big. Much bigger than her two year old self. A small hand reached up to touch the needle-like branches, but she couldn’t reach them. Her little face scrunched up, and just at that moment, her mother walked in. 

“Mary Eunice? What are you doing you cheeky girl.” Ruth reached down to pick her small daughter up, and kissed her nose. 

“Nothin Mama!” A giggle escaped her small lips. Her eyes glanced up at the big tree again, and her mother took notice to that.

“What is that sweetie? Do you know?” Ruth asked. She knew Mary knew what it was, but she liked asking her questions. 

“Tree.” Mary answered. Truth be told, she was curious about the whole thing. Why was it in their house? Why was it wearing clothes? The items on the tree clearly weren’t clothes, but she couldn’t wrap her little mind around it.

“And do you know why the tree is there?” Mary Eunice just shook her head. “Well, It’s there for decoration.” 

The blonde blinked. “What?” 

“Decoration, sweetheart. To make everything look pretty.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s Christmas, Mary. It’s a Christmas decoration. It gives everything a feel for the holiday. You’ll understand it more someday.” She ran a hand through her daughter’s short, curly hair. 

Mary Eunice just nodded. She didn’t know half of the words that just came out of her mother’s mouth, but she left it at that. Giving the tree one last, long look, she laid her head down on Ruth’s shoulder. The rest of the night, Mary, Ruth, and Edward all cuddled up on the couch. It was warm and snuggly, and Mary finally believed the pretty tree was meant to be there in their house - a part of their family.


End file.
